


12 days of Captainswan

by Take_Me_2_Storybrooke (orphan_account)



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Descriptions of Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fluffy fluff fluff, im gonna stop tagging now, too fluffy for the human eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Take_Me_2_Storybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 12th and Emma has planned out 12 days of Christmas surprises for her clueless pirate. </p><p>WARNING: Graphic Descriptions of Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 days of Captainswan

It was December 12th and Emma Swan was determined to make this the best Christmas ever for her pirate. They had gotten engaged about a year after they had defeated the snow queen, which meant that they'd been engaged for a good six months now. 

They told Henry first. They brought him out on Killian's new ship, the Swan, brought ice cream and sodas. They worked him up and then finally told him, resulting in a very excited Henry jumping up and down and hugging them both. 

They told her parents next. They took them out to dinner to prevent much anticipated violence from her father. They bought them one of the most expensive bottles of red wine and payed for dinner, then casually slipped out the news. Snow's smile preventing her from speaking at the news. She hugged Killian quite tightly, welcomed him to the family, the whole nine yards. Killian looked over at Dave's and winced, expecting a hard blow to the face, but instead was greeted by a large smile and David calling him his 'mate'.

There was no need to tell anyone else because of Snow being the towns second biggest gossip, first being Leroy. 

Now Christmas was nearing and she was planning a huge surprise for her future husband. Eleven days of gifts and cuddles by the fireplace. All leading up to the twelfth day big surprise. Henry alone was assisting her because her mother could never be trusted with a secret. 

The snow fell silently outside as Emma planned the delivery of her surprises.


End file.
